Young, Love, Murder
by vodooman
Summary: Made after watching a You!Tube vid... it inspired me. Now as a fic made for the goody e-bag. we'll see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Young love murder – ch1**

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV-series)  
Rating: G  
Genre: drama, AU, slight romance  
Characters/Pairings: Stefan centric, mention of Stefan/Katherine/Damon  
Any warnings: Pre-pilot.  
Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (TV series) and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment!  
A/N: Made for the 'Goody e-bag week 02'. Will be continued in the next few Goody e-bags.

::

She turns them both. His older brother willingly, him against his better judgement. Or will.

Only after he turns, in his transition-state, he remembers that she scared him in her true form. He knew he would never have trusted her, if he had remembered what kind of monster she was.

But the truth was he hadn't remembered, and truth was, he didn't suspect her to be a monster. Not when she could walk in the light; while acting like a mischievous angel.

-o-

They escaped the raid together. Emily was there helping them, giving each brother a ring to walk in the sun.

Katherine only smirked and told Emily that her debt was paid. For now.

-o-

They spend the first hundred years together.

He wanted to be rid of her and his brother. At times.

More than once he tried to walk away. To 'go for a walk' and never come back. But he does come back. He loves her just as much as he hates her.

And she tells him that she loves him with all her heart. He believes her.

Sometimes.

-o-

Sometime around 1984 the three of them meet a young vampire girl he vaguely remembers from Mystic Falls.

The dark haired girl screams, and fights and bites. He had to hold her off, because Katherine would have tried to kill her.

Anna. Anna is the daughter of Miss Pearl. This revelation and her view of what happened back then at the raid, is what forms his new resolution of finally leaving her.

How can he stay together with someone who sold out people that trusted her. One day she might sell out him and Damon...

And so he finally does. He walks out the night after he met and talked to Anna.

-o-

It takes him some years, before he knows what it is that he wants to do. But when he finally decided what it was that he wanted, he returns home.

The place he was born and died in.

Mystic Falls.

He wanted to live a normal life. The life she took from him. And this time he believed he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Young love murder – ch2**

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV-series)  
Rating: G  
Genre: angst, drama, AU, slight romance  
Characters/Pairings: Damon centric, mention of Stefan/Katherine/Damon  
Any warnings: Pre-pilot. Dark themes, and obsessive behaviour... ish acting...  
Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (TV series) and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment!  
A/N: Made for the 'Goody e-bag week 03'. Will be continued in the next few Goody e-bags.

::

Things were supposed to become better after his brother left.

He finally had Katherine to himself, and that meant he would never have to share her with Stefan ever again. After all, his little brother bailed on her and that was something he was sure she would never forgive.

Only things didn't get better.

She had mood swings, from insane crazy, to aggressive then back to hot sex... He's experienced all of it with her, in the few months after Stefan left them.

He acts like he doesn't understand or is ignorant. But he isn't. He knows exactly why she is acting this way, why she sometimes looks at him with a bored and superior expression.

She never gave him credit for it, but he is much smarter than she knows.

But instead of saying something, he willingly takes in whatever she throws at him. It's because he is madly in love with her, or at least that is what he tells himself when she has her insane moments again. When she acts so superior and haughty.

-o-

They stay together some more years. Twenty or thirty. He doesn't really count them because time means nothing to him.

They had their ups and downs, and more than once she said things that indicated that she was finally bored with him.

He can't understand her feelings – can not relate at all to that – because he still feels madly in love with her.

She was the first woman who he loved, she was the only woman he ever drank blood for as a human. She made him into a killer, and he became this killer willingly because he believed it would get them closer.

He even endured Stefan at their side, thinking it would probably be the three of them for eternity, because he wanted her, and he knew that for whatever reason she wanted them both. So when she tells him that she is going out and that she isn't going to come back, probably never; he sees red and attacks her.

They fight, and she claws and scratches him, and their fight ends with wild vampire sex. The kind they always end up with when she is having her crazy mood swings, and the kind that he takes as a good omen.

But when he wakes up the next day she isn't with him. And she doesn't come back.

He waits for her a week. Feeds on the humans in the same hotel, slaughters so many, tortures even more and compels them to blame someone else.

But all the slaughtering, the blood and the torturing of humans don't make him feel better. He feels cold and bitter inside. He feels angry and hurt and about to explode.

And because she isn't here, he takes out his anger on others around him. He goes and finds some of her vampire friends and kills them, but the satisfaction isn't nearly as much as he hoped it would be, because he knows that Katherine will probably never really mourn them.

And that is when his thoughts turn to Stefan again. His brother. The only thing he is sure she ever really loved. And this realisation, that she loved his brother more than she loved him is what fuels his insane hate and anger.

A plan forms. A plan of revenge, and he knows only one thing in his anger, that Katherine and Stefan will both pay for how he is feeling now.

So he goes and finds Stefan.

It takes him another couple of years before he finally has a lead on where he is.

Of course, thinks Damon, Stefan the sentimental fool just had to decide to go back to the place it all started.

So he makes his way there, Mystic Falls; and revenge is on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Young love**** murder - ch3**

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV-series)  
Rating: G  
Genre: angst, drama, AU, slight romance  
Characters/Pairings: Stefan centric, mention of Stefan/Katherine/Damon  
Any warnings: Obsessive behaviour... ish acting...  
Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (TV series) and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment!  
A/N: Finally continuing with this. I know, it kind of froze... but I am continuing with this. I know that there will be some people who won't like this chapter, or where this is going to go to. Sorry.

::

He's finally in Mystic Falls and meets her already the first night there.

She's at the cemetery. Stands in front of a gravestone and talks like an old friend is there to confine in. For a moment he feels like an intruder, but the feeling quickly fades.

She's so different from Katherine by first glance and impression; vulnerable and gentle. It's this being different that attracts him to her. She turns and he can see her face. It's stained with tears and hurt is written all over it.

So pure, he thinks.

He's not visible to her. For some reason he had been hiding before she could even notice him stand there. As she walks away, he follows her. He knows where she lives and wonders when it was that he turned into some kind of stalker. The name 'Forbes' is written on a mailbox outside the house.

He remembers the name from the time before he was turned. Forbes was part of the founding Families.

He stays a little in front of the house, watching until he knows the surroundings. Then he turns and returns to the cemetery. He walks back to the gravestone she had been standing in front of and reads the name; Elena Gilbert.

Reading the rest of the engravings, he calculates that the girl, Elena, must have been about seventeen when she died.

Seventeen echoes inside his head, and he remembers that just at this age he had been turned. For a moment his thoughts turn to Katherine and consequently to Damon. He thinks of his twisted relationship with the vampress, who never could choose between him or his brother.

He sighs. Pushes the thoughts away.

He thinks of something else, of the plans that he made. Tomorrow he'll go and register himself to school. Then he'll look for the Forbes girl. And he'll take things from there.


End file.
